Voces del Averno
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Porque aún hay voces que nos hablan desde el más allá, voces que no se conforman con un simple final feliz.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Tim Burton y a WB.

* * *

**CAP. 1: Dueto**

Abrió los ojos, la campana de la iglesia estaba sonando y hacía retumbar las paredes de la habitación, provocando que de vez en cuando algunas motas de polvo cayeran desde el techo. Cada día al despertarse se preguntaba por qué él y Victoria habían decidido instalarse casi junto a la iglesia. Supuso que eso sería una de las tantas cuestiones que nunca podría entender.

El último campanazo indicaba que ya eran las doce con un minuto del medio día.

Se sentó en la cama y la cola de su gorro para dormir le tapó la vista, la lanzó hacia atrás con un pequeño empujón de su mano y observó el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Cielo nublado y gris, nubes que parecían estancadas y uniformes, no podías sentarte sobre la hierba y buscarles alguna forma curiosa, pasarías una eternidad buscando sin toparte con nada interesante; se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, apoyó una mano en el cristal con intención de abrirla, pero se detuvo, para qué, si en ese lugar el aire siempre era frío y no había sol que admirar. Observó a los transeúntes, no le sorprendió que fueran los mismos de siempre haciendo lo de todos los días: los que trabajaban par él cortando el pescado, el relojero limpiando la entrada de esa tienda a la que pocas veces entraba alguien, uno que otro pueblerino comprando el pan fresco de la mañana y, si no estaban justos de dinero, dándose un pequeño gusto comprando mantequilla o mermelada.

Siempre lo mismo.

Podría decirse que en ese pueblo estaban más muertos que los que habitaban el mas allá.

_Emily..._

Apenas ese nombre cruzó su mente se sintió un poco más débil y por unos segundos le dolió el corazón. Le dio la espalda a ese pueblo deprimente y comenzó a vestirse, con esas ropas carentes de color, casi fúnebres. Resopló, su pecho se sentía pesado, al igual que todos los días. Hasta sentirse así era una rutina, y no encontraba la forma de escapar de ella.

Terminó de arreglar el pañuelo de seda que usaba como sustituto de esa incómoda corbata, esa que solo usaba cuando necesitaba asistir a fiestas de sus escasos conocidos o en juntas de negocios. Esa incómoda corbata que le quitaba el aliento...

_Emily... respóndeme..._

Miró la hora y el reloj colgado junto a la puerta le indicó que había tardado más de la cuenta en vestirse. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el comedor donde su esposa debería estarlo esperando con el almuerzo y, si no había llegado aún de las compras, con algún bocadillo que sobrara del desayuno.

Aunque no llegó mas allá de dar un par de pasos en el suelo del primer piso.

La música fue lo que lo detuvo en seco...

Se giró lentamente y observó la puerta del cuarto donde estaba el piano que habían trasladado desde la casa de los Everglot. Podría haber sido su imaginación, se esforzó en creerlo. Pero sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y la barbilla comenzó a temblarle ligeramente cuando a sus oídos llegaron las claras y tétricas notas del piano.

_Emily... ¿eres tú?_

No podía ser, ella... ella era la única mujer que conocía que pudiera tocar esa canción.

Su canción, la que solo ellos dos conocían.

Su corazón empezó a latir más y más rápido con cada paso que daba hacia la puerta semi-abierta. Una luz espectral se colaba por los escondrijos y el marco de la puerta, y lo llamaba, tentaba su curiosidad y engañaba a su esperanza, le ordenaba que se acercara y que entrara en aquel cuarto.

Nota tras nota, tono tras tono, compás tras compás, esa música seguía llenando su cabeza, despertando a todos los fantasmas que había enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser, espectros de esos pocos días en los que pudo sentirla, en los que la tubo en sus brazos, en los que pudo haber actuado para mantenerla siempre a su lado. Días pasados que volvían con esa música.

_Emily... ¡¿eres tú?! Háblame Emily..._

Los últimos metros los recorrió a zancadas, ya ni parpadeaba, tenía los ojos fijos en esa puerta y su mente estaba por completo entregada a la melodía y a quien la estaba creando detrás de esa condenada puerta.

Cayó de rodillas de lo brusco que entró. Pero al levantar la mirada y posar sus ojos en aquella figura, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo...

Era Emily, su Emily.

- Regresaste... - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Ella no contestó, sólo se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentada y se paró frente a Víctor, tendiéndole una mano. Él la aceptó conmocionado y ella lo guió sin soltarlo hacia el piano, donde los dos volvieron a compartir asiento junto a las teclas. Ella posicionó sus familiares dedos de pálido hueso sobre las blancas teclas y le dirigió una sonrisa, invitándolo a participar nuevamente.

- No puedo creer que regresaste¿cómo...?

Pero la novia, esa que se veía igual a como la recordaba e incluso mas radiante, seguía sin emitir sonido alguno. El cadáver tocó las primeras notas. Víctor la imitó. Otro compás más, y el chico volvió a imitarla. Y así, poco a poco, la música volvió a llenar la habitación, actuando como un afrodisíaco sobre el cuerpo y los sentidos de él.

Era su perfecto dueto. Ese que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos. La música de sus corazones.

- ¿Volviste por alguna razón en especial? Acaso, hubo algún problema allá abajo...

De nuevo, ninguna respuesta.

- ¿Eh...? Ya entiendo, quieres que adivine.

Ella lo miraba, le sonreía, algunas veces incluso le acariciaba el rostro o se acercaba y rozaba su brazo contra el de él; daba muestras de estar escuchándolo, pero a pesar de eso... no decía palabra alguna.

Y la música empezó a acelerarse.

- Fue... ¿por qué estabas aburrida?

Nada.

- ¿Eh... algún mensaje de Mayhew, talvez?

Nada de nada, ningún sonido. Y la música era cada vez más complicada de ejecutar, más desenfrenada.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Emily?

Comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Emily... háblame Emily...

La inseguridad y el miedo se presentaron en su voz. Su corazón parecía querer estallar, no soportaba ser ignorado. Pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, le sonreía tan dulcemente como hace años lo hizo, lo miraba con el mismo cariño de entonces y su piel azulada, su largo cabello y sus ojos perlados parecían haberse embellecido con el tiempo. Ella estaba a su lado, junto a él por fin, al alcance de sus dedos, entonces por qué... por qué...

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HABLAS, EMILY?! - gritó desahogando la rabia que estaba sintiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, golpeando con sus puños las teclas del piano produciendo un ruido terrible y desafinado.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sentía que una de sus manos comenzaba a palpitarle.

Pero... ¿adónde se había ido su música?

- Víctor...

Dio media vuelta con pánico, apoyándose en el piano y volviendo a emitir esas desagradables y desafinadas notas. Su esposa lo miraba desde la puerta de la habitación con una mezcla de resignación, cansancio y comprensión en sus ojos. Todo eso él veía en esa compasiva mirada.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Emily?!

- Ella no esta aquí, Víctor.

El flacuchento muchacho pateó el taburete frente a él, lanzándolo a los pies de su esposa.

- Ella estaba aquí... ¡¿no escuchaste la música?!

- Víctor eso fue...

- ¡Ella estaba aquí, a mi lado¡Debiste haberla escuchado tocar!

Sintió los brazos de su esposa rodeándolo, atrayendo su cabeza a su pecho para que se calmara con sus latidos, acariciando sus cabellos y susurrándole que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, que no había sido más que una alucinación creada por su mente.

- P-Pero ella... era ella... Emily... Emily... - ahora no gritaba, sólo murmuraba su nombre, llamándola con desesperación - no pudo haber sido una alucinación... la música...

- Víctor, mira a tu alrededor, ella no esta aquí.

Hizo caso a su esposa y con dolor asumió la realidad. A su alrededor el mundo ya no tenía colores, todo había vuelto a ser gris, todo había perdido su vida. El mundo no vivía, no giraba, si no estaba Emily y su música en él.

La angustia lo consumió y el cansancio pudo con él, cayó dormido en los brazos de Victoria.

---

- Entonces, Doctor¿cómo se encuentra, Víctor?

- Sólo fue otra recaída, unas pocas alucinaciones, pero déjeme recordarle que se lo advertí.

- Lo sé, Doctor, debí ser mas cuidadosa, no volveré a dejar sin llave ese cuarto.

- El piano es el que causa esas alucinaciones en su esposo¿por qué no se deshace de él?

- No podría hacer eso... de alguna forma también es preciado para mi.

- Ya veo...

_Emily... ¿donde estas, Emily?_

Lo último que podía recordar era su sonrisa y que estaba a su lado. Cómo dudarlo, si incluso había sentido esa cadavérica mano acariciar su mejilla. Cómo dudar, si le había sonreído, si lo había ayudado a levantarse. Cómo...

Despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza. Estaba acostado en su habitación.

No podía escuchar bien la conversación que tenía su esposa con aquel doctor de la ciudad. Aunque poco le importaba lo que pudieran decir, por un lado el doctor creía que sólo era un loco más que alucinaba con cadáveres y al cual deberían enviar lo más pronto al manicomio, y por otro lado estaba su esposa que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo que había ocurrido, eso que lo había marcado y que era lo que lo mantenía en pie.

Observó la brillante y hermosa luna a través de la ventana de su habitación, se encontraba llena y solitaria en el negro cielo.

No pudo evitar recordar el baile que esa persona había realizado bajo la luz de luna. Esa vez lucía tan hermosa...

_Oh, Emily... ¿por que me has abandonado?_


End file.
